Grade Inflation, Part Three
Grade Inflation, Part Three is the tenth episode of the third season. Tagline As the endgame approaches for Relm and her fellow test subjects, Dhiemm and the others eat gagh and Brianna Reiss takes temporary command of the Bouteina. Also, and the others are completing their away mission on the planet. Summary Act One Dhiemm and the others start in the riov's kitchen. Vox'ula insults Brianna outright, by first telling her that she isn't smart and later saying that she acts like a Klingon. But quickly the conversation revolves around cheating, with Lovestospooch asking something that was fairly innocuous about chain cheating. The other crewmen are asking Brianna when to cheat as an emitter end or as a receiver end in chain cheating. And even going so far as telling children how to engage in chain cheating and what formations to assume, telling them that they have to be the aftmost in a chain cheating formation. Act Two Once again, Relm is conducting a beta test session for her holographic program. They are told that Marilith was supposed to be awakened only 200 years after the game time and they are given a canoe to help them in their quest. They get lost on their way to Mount Gulg and they are hungry. Desperate for monsters to come by, their luck has served them because they engaged a white crocodile. When fighting the monster, they realize that electricity spells were effective and that the monsters were rather strong. After the fight, Relm asks the computer to teleport them to Marilith's chamber, prompting them to fight her. Act Three When the battle begins, Putal hit and was hit for 55 damage at the same time. After the party gets their load of buff spells, Putal could hit Marilith for 152 points while Accersitus was hit for 152 HP as well. The Cardassian complained about it after casting Healara, when Relm could hit Marilith for 380 HP, for a change. After two good shots at Marilith, they defeat Marilith. Once out of Mount Gulg, they haste towards Crescent Lake with all due haste. Once again, they are discussing passive cheating with Linde and Largo, as well as Brianna. They also ask whether classes are at the mercy of cheating charters some students hold. Act Four The away team is eavesdropping on a conversation between an university dean and an instructor who disagree on whether grades should be raised. The instructor say that other schools overrate their students while the dean claims that students from that university would probably not get jobs afterwards if grades were not inflated. At that point, Annika opens the door and the dean muses about the Malachorian Way being a Romulan thing, but Annika says it is a thing of the Lyrans instead. They then request data about average GPAs and cheating from the dean and, while the request is processed, everyone else leaves the room. Act Five Once the dean is done retrieving the data the Romulans want, they reintegrate the office. After getting the spreadsheet, the away team is transported back on the ship. In the holodeck, though, the players wonder whether they should purchase the fairy or not. And they are wracked between decisions that would affect the rest of the game, before the session is terminated. The once-away team goes in the captain's ready room and they discuss the conclusions that they draw from the data they obtained during the away mission, which are rather troubling. After that, they return on the bridge and the ship leaves the system. External link *Grade Inflation, Part 3 on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes